


FrostIron Valentine's Day

by TheSassyTrickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Sassy, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sassy Tony Stark, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyTrickster/pseuds/TheSassyTrickster
Summary: Just a cute  one shot about Loki and Tony getting together and being each other's valentines. Enjoy!Happy Valentine's Day everyone!I hope you'll like this!





	FrostIron Valentine's Day

*14th February,2014.*  
*7 pm.*

It is official. Tony just can't catch a break. He had a fight with Pepper,ruining his plans for Valentine's Day,and now this...  
He was relaxing in the tower after some boring meeting,still sulking about the fight with Pepper, when suddenly Thor came crashing through the window,Loki along with him.

Tony just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at them "You do know that doors are a thing,right?"  
Thor at least had some decency to look  apologetic unlike Loki,who looked like he has no regrets and like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Tony gestures to the black leather couch "Please,sit. And do tell me why you're both here."  
Loki looks approvingly at the couch,which doesn't suprise Tony at all,what with Reindeer Games wearing leather the whole time.  
"So,Goldilocks and Reindeer Games,why are you both here?"

*Half an hour later*

Tony is holding his head in his hands and looking at Loki and Thor  
"Let me get this straight... There was a battle,your mother almost died but didn't because Loki healed her and he helped you fight. So now,instead of being locked up,he's just grounded by being here on Earth. And you want me to watch him because you trust me. Did I get it all right,Goldilocks?."  
Loki scowls at the word grounded,hating that he's talked about like he's a child. Thor simply nods,verifying Tony's assessment of the situation.  
Tony nods,already completely done with all of this "Alright,Reindeer Games can stay here in the tower. But don't do anything,or I'll blast you back to Asgard."  
Loki looks entertained at the thought of Tony blasting him anywhere,but he just nods "I'll behave. Cross my heart and hope to die."  
Tony gives him a look that clearly says he doesn't trust him,but he gets up and leaves the living room"Come on then,I'll show you your room."

 

*15th March  2014*  
*5 pm.*

Loki didn't really like being stuck here on Earth,but at least he isn't near his father,so he won't complain.  
Besides,he grew fond of Tony in the month he's been here. Not that he'd ever admit it to the genius. They bonded,bit by bit,over asshole fathers and being constantly never good enough. Also,always compared to a tall muscular blonde. It helped them develop a sort of a friendship. They spend time together,watching movies and Tony teaching Loki more about  humans.

Loki just finished another movie,when Jarvis informed him Tony needs to show him something. He makes his way up to his floor from the living room.  
Yes,he has his own floor. Tony really is generous and kind. He's sure he doesn't deserve that kindness.

Tony impatiently waited for Loki to come. He didn't know how he'll react to what Tony did,but he hoped it'll be fine.  
He looked up once he heard footsteps,signaling the trickster coming.  
"Hey Reindeer Games,finally. I've been waiting forever. Come on,follow me."  
Loki mutters something angrily,most probably annoyed by the nickname he can't get rid off,no matter what he says or does.  
They approach a room,one Loki thought is empty until now. He looks at Tony curiously,but all Tony does is open the door and gesture for Loki to get in.

Tony follows him in,nervous. Since he found out Loki likes to read,he was trying to build a library Loki would like.  
And it's finally done.

Loki looks around the library in what can only be described as awe,which he'll obviously deny later.  
The walls are dark green,there's a black leather couch with green pillows.  
And there's a lot of bookshelves completely filled up with books Tony thought Loki might like. There's a lot of history books,too.

Tony watched Loki carefull,trying to determine his reaction.  
He hoped he didn't mess up too badly.  
Just as he was about to start panic a bit,Loki spoke " I... This is wonderful,Tony. Thank you."

Loki smiled.  
Tony's heart skipped a beat.

 

*20th June,2014*  
*8 pm.*

Tony considered ending things with Pepper.  
He finally realized,with Loki's help,that Pepper will never fully accept him,understand him or love him.  
She constantly complains about him being Iron Man,even before all of this.  
Loki told him he shouldn't have destroyed the suits. That what Pepper did,asked him to choose between her and being Iron Man,that it's called blackmail and emotional manipulation.  
"Tony,if anyone knows what blackmail and emotional manipulation is,it's me. Trust me on this."  
Tony sighed,not wanting to admit he was blind to the behavior of the woman he loves. "I love her though,so giving up suits not to lose her seemed completely natural."

Loki was really mad at her for not accepting and supporting Tony like he deserves to be accepted and supported. He contained his anger for Tony's sake,choosing to give advice instead of yell in anger.  
"Tony,if she really loves you,she'd never blackmail you. She would be there for you after your nightmares. She would comfort you,instead of complaining about being woken up and then just leaving."

Tony hates to admit it,but Loki had good points.  
It was Loki who was always there for him,not Pepper. Pepper always just complains.  
Tony was glad Loki was here to help him see that.  
He loved her so much he didn't see this behavior. He didn't even realize it's wrong and that this isn't how you treat people you love.

Tony ended things with Pepper.  
He thinks he should be sad.  
He isn't.  
He just feels relief. Even feels free.

He's back to being CEO,Pepper quits completely.  
They don't stay friends.  
Loki says it's better that way. Tony agrees. 

 

*11th July 2014*  
*5 pm*

Jarvis says he's glad Loki came. Which confuses Tony,until Jarvis explains that he now has someone who understands him and takes care of him.  
Tony thinks about it,and he's right.  
Loki has this... Glare.  
A glare that manages to make Tony eat and sleep when he'd rather not.  
In Tony's defense,he got a lot better at taking care of himself.  
Loki helps a lot with that. Not that Loki will ever admit to being nice or admit he cares. As it turns out,Loki makes excellent hot chocolate.  It helps,drinking hot chocolate and talking.

Loki,of course,will never,not even in his dreams,admit he  learned to make hot chocolate just to help Tony feel better after his bad dreams.

 

*7 February 2015*  
*Afternoon*

It's that time of the year...  
Valentine's day is near and love is in the air. Blah blah blah.  
After what happened last year and years before that,Tony isn't exactly keen on this day.  
Although... Things changed.  
He loves Loki now.  
Caring,nice,kind,protective,considerate Loki. Who acts like he isn't all of those things,but he actually is.  
Loki,who matches him in personality.  
Loki,who joins him in his antics instead of yelling at him.  
Tony wishes he can tell him.  But he knows it wouldn't end well.

Loki loves Tony. He knew that for awhile now.  
Gentle,caring,generous Tony.  
With his soft hair and big brown eyes.  
Tony,who understands him and accepts him.  
He's completely gone for the genius.  
But,Loki won't tell.  
He doubts Tony feels the same. And he did just end things with Pepper. He doesn't need someone like Loki telling him he loves him.

 

*14th February 2015*  
*Around 11 am*

Tony is nervous.  
He finally accepted the fact he loves Loki. He's about to ask him out,and to be his valentine.  
So,Tony Stark is indeed,very nervous.  
Tony thinks he couldn't handle if Loki didn't feel the same. But he decided to tell him and face the aftermath,whatever it'll be.

He goes to Loki and sits down next to him." Hey,Rudolph,we need to talk..."  
Loki looks up at Tony from his book,frowning when he sees the a little bit panicked look on Tony's face.  
"Everything alright,Tony?"  
If anyone hurt Tony,they will surely die by Loki's hand. No one hurts his human.

Tony looks down and mumbles something Loki doesn't understand at all.  
"Tony,I think you'll need to speak a bit louder if you want me to understand your words."

Tony takes a deep breath and looks up at Loki "I love you,I have for awhile,will you go  on a date with me and be my valentine?"  
In any other situation,Loki's face of shock would be funny to Tony.  
This isn't such situation.  
While Loki is still looking at him in shock,Tony gets up and comes back,carrying a teddy and a bouquet of red tulips and red roses.  
He gives it to Loki,who slowly looks down at the items in his hands.

Tony is kinda starting to panic,because Loki isn't saying anything,he's still completely shocked,I screwed up badly,oh God-  
He's pulled from his panicking thoughts by Loki hugging him and saying "Yes,I'll be your valentine. And I'd love to go on a date with you."  
He hugs back and burries head in Loki's neck,feeling relief.

*A bit later into the day*

Tony is flying in his suit,carrying Loki bridal style (not that Loki will ever admit asking for that,it's more comfortable like this Tony,shut up and stop laughing.)

"Tony,really,where are we going?"  
Tony just smiles at him,knowing it's hidden by his helmet "We're going to the happiest place on Earth."  
Loki smirks slightly  
"But I'm already with you,love. So I'm already at the happiest place on Earth."  
Tony rolls his eyes  
"Are you always so sappy and cheesy?"  
Loki looks down,so that he hides his smile  
"Only around people I care about."

This mortal is turning me soft,Loki thinks to himself.  
And guess what? I don't mind.

They eventually land,Tony putting up some ridiculous disguise as soon as he leaves his suit.  
Loki looks around at all the people being there.  
"You know,of all things,I didn't expect for you to take me to Disneyland."  
Tony just snorts and starts walking  
"Says the one singing to every Disney song on every Disney movie."  
Loki glares and follows him,but doesn't deny it. There's no point in that,after all.

Tony has a hard time explaining to Loki that,in the haunted house,the people are supposed to scare them,not the other way around.  
The only response he got was "Where's the fun in that?"

Not to mention the roller coaster and the other such rides,where Loki would either scream really loudly or act like the ride is broken,and freak people out with that.  
Well it's fine,Tony thinks,as long as he has fun and no one is hurt.

*Later at night,it's already dark*

Loki disappeared a few minutes ago and Tony has no idea what the hell is going on.  
He's walking around and looking for him,when Loki suddenly shows up flying on a rug.  
Tony has a hard time not blurting out 'what the fuck Loki?'  
Instead,he just looks at him until Loki offers him his hand and asks "Do you trust me?"

Then it clicks to Tony.  
Of course Loki would be the type to do something like this.  
He takes Loki's hand and gets on the rug,which starts flying around.

Loki smiles at Tony and sings" I can show you the world.  
Shining, shimmering splendid.  
Tell me, genius, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?"

Tony just raises an eyebrow,not admitting he loves Loki's singing.

Loki changes the carpets direction,continuing to sing.  
"I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride."

They look at each other and sing this part together "A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go.  
Or say we're only dreaming."

Tony just leans into Loki and sings his part "A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But when I'm way up here,i's crystal clear.  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Loki smiles at him and kisses his head.  
Tony looks at him and smiles,singing  
"Unbelievable sights.  
Indescribable feeling.  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky."

They look at the sky and sing together.  
"A whole new world, with new horizons to pursue .  
I'll chase them anywhere,there's time to spare.  
Let me share this whole new world with you.  
A whole new world,that's where we'll be.  
A thrilling chase,a wondrous place...  
For you and me."

They lean into each other,kinda cuddling.  
They fly around on the carpet and look at the stars,both thinking the same thing...  
The best Valentine's Day ever.

Both happy and both glad to be together.


End file.
